In the fields of Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR), real-world objects need to be modeled. In general, operations of modeling are to collect three-dimensional point cloud data of a real world object through a modeling scanning device, and to perform mesh processing to convert original discrete three-dimensional data into a continuous patch set. Mesh processing is a key procedure in model rendering and visualization. In addition, a meshed patch model can represent a true three-dimensional structure of an object in a better manner as compared to a discrete point cloud model. A point cloud refers to a point data set of a surface of an external appearance of an object obtained through a measuring instrument or a scanning instrument.
Current mesh processing algorithms form a sealed structure on a surface of an object. This has an advantage of maximizing the smoothness of the surface of the object while preserving original structural features of the object to the greatest extent. However, this will fill in a hole structure on the surface of the object, causing the object to be distorted. In order to preserve a hole structure on a surface of an object to avoid object distortion, existing methods are to manually edit a reconstruction model that is obtained after an object meshing process to repair a hole structure on the surface of the object.
However, the efficiency of using manual post-editing to repair a hole structure on a surface of an object is relatively low.